Horny Seme on the Loose
by ChristabelRose
Summary: Response to my friend's prompt for a smex-filled Asami x Akihito fic. Read inside to see prompt. This is basically a PWP, so no minors please!


**Title**: Horny Seme on the Loose

**Rating**: Very, very NC17. This is a PWP people!

**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer**: All Viewfinder characters belong to Yamane Ayano, and I make no profits from this story. I'm just borrowing them so that I can torture them a little for fun XDDD

**Warnings**: male x male action, semi-consensual sex, bondage, rough play, Asami... need I say more??

**A.N.:** Ok so I've only written two fics before, none of which were for the Viewfinder fandom, not to mention no lemons! And here I am now, writing a PWP... This is actually for a friend of mine that begged, threatened and bullied me into writing this for her.

Her prompt was as follows: _smex, lots n lots of smex. Needy uke. Sensitive uke. Come every 5 minute uke hehehe. Dominant Asami. Overcontrolling Asami. Super-seme Asami. Torturing poor uke Asami. Arrogant Asami. Insatiable Asami. Verbal taunting. Jealousy. S&M. Mindfuck. Bondage. Large erections & small penises. Many different positions. Aki in lingerie. Multiple orgasms and a whole lotta cum! And any other perverted thing you can come up with. Oh and spanking! Definitely spanking _

I'm not sure if I met all the criteria, but I certainly did try...

* * *

**Horny Seme on the Loose**

Asami was seething, rage boiling in his blood. He swiped the card and pushed Akihito into the hotel room, slamming the door shut and shoving the boy against it.

He tore at Akihito's flimsy shirt, taking his chin is one hand and shoving it to the side, raking hit teeth over the erratic pulse, sucking hard. He was unprepared for the pure, unadulterated rage he had felt when he'd caught the photographer flirting shamelessly with that bimbo.

His boy needed a harsh lesson in proprietary interest.

Akihito was naked within a minute, rough hands skimming over his entire body, palms moulding and shaping every counter, squeezing his buttocks rhythmically. He was moaning in frustration, his erection throbbing painfully, the only part of him that Asami had yet to touch.

Asami ignored him and harshly turned him over so that he was facing the wall, pulling his hips out, caressing his ass and biting, _hard_, leaving more marks. He braced himself against the wall as Asami roughly parted the firm cheeks, fingers stroking and teasing, hinting at what was to come.

Finally, thick digits probed deep inside, the lube cold against his skin.

"You're never going to do that again, are you, Akihito."

It wasn't so much a question as it was an order, and Asami squeezed his balls to emphasize his point, retrieving his fingers and caressing the firm ass. Akihito's breath hitched.

"I was working undercover, trying to get information for an importa—"

Asami squeezed again, much less gently this time, and two fingers were abruptly shoved inside, resting over the small bundle of nerves, unmoving.

"It's my job, you bastard, and I'll do whatever I want to get the necessary information! You can't stop me!"

Asami's eyes flashed and he snarled, hooking his fingers viciously, enjoying Akihito's sudden scream as he hit his prostate and cum shot out onto the wall in front of him.

He rose and quickly undid his pants, pulling his erection free. He bent slightly, pulling Akihito's hips back and spreading his legs open. Parting the firm cheeks with both hands and stretching them wide apart, he took a long moment to enjoy the view, the rosy opening glistening with lube and twitching.

He thrust shallowly within the crevice, the tip of his cock teasing the puckered hole, pushing against it repeatedly, but never penetrating. Akihito shivered, mewing as he thrust back and tried to impale himself, but Asami would have none of it.

"You will stay still, Akihito."

Asami tightened his hold on the slender hips and positioned his cock, too far gone to bother coating his erection with the lube. He rested the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle, anticipation building as Akihito began to shake heavily against him.

Without warning, he shoved inside with a savage thrust, burying himself to the hilt, his chest against Akihito's back, his balls resting against the blond's ass.

Akihito screamed.

His nails dug into slim hips as he held the lean body in place, his teeth nipping at the elegant neck, enjoying the breathy moans filling his ears.

Akihito was thrusting back against him wantonly, wailing as he tried to impale himself further on the thick cock. He reached down to touch himself, but Asami grabbed both hands, bringing them back to rest against broad shoulders, flattening him out against the wall.

Asami then brought one hand around, toying with a rosy nipple and pinching it mercilessly. His other hand moved down, barely skirting over the dripping erection before Akihito was seeing stars once again, a hoarse yell wrenched from his throat.

They slid to the ground, still joined, Akihito a boneless heap bracing against the wall, panting and trying to catch his breath. Asami pulled out slowly and gave him time to calm down, resting within the cradle of the blond's spread legs.

After a few moments, just as Akihito moved to get up, thinking they were done for the moment, Asami raised his ass, parted the taut cheeks, and slammed home, smirking at Akihito's sudden howl as he clawed at the wall in front of him, desperately searching for something to hold on to, body held immobile by Asami's hands, unable to do anything but endure.

He continued to thrust, faster and harder, slamming Akihito into the wall, drowning in the keening mews and whimpers. Akihito begged him to please, _please, __**take it out**__, I'm splitting in half! e_ven as his new erection bounced with the force of his thrusts.

Asami gave a brutal thrust and stopped, cock resting deep inside, buried to the hilt. His hands slid to the front, right palm cupping the heavy balls. He squeezed hard just as the middle finger of his left hand slid down, roughly rubbing that hidden spot between balls and anus, enjoying the guttural screech and the sudden, agonizing convulsions around his shaft.

He placed cum-covered hands back onto the blond's hips, griping hard.

"P-please, _Asami…_ I c-can't… t-take any-"

He ignored Akihito and set a punishing rhythm, cock pistoning in and out, balls smacking loudly against his ass, enjoying the unbearably deep penetration and the breathless whimpers.

Akihito's hips would be heavily bruised from his strong hold and he would be limping for quite a few days, no doubt, thought Asami with vicious satisfaction.

Every few minutes, his right hand would slide to the front, grabbing the base of the small erection and squeezing hard, preventing the younger boy from reaching orgasm, enjoying the desperation tinting Akihito's voice as he alternated between begging Asami to stop while attempting to get away, and begging him to let him cum.

"Shhh, it's better to draw things out and let the pleasure build. We definitely need to work on your self-control, you cum much too soon," he whispered hotly in the blond's ear, to which Akihito bucked and sobbed loudly, hands moving back to entangle themselves in Asami's thick hair and hiding his face in Asami's neck, too embarrassed to meet those laughing eyes.

Asami smirked and continued hammering into the tight ass, making sure to avoid any contact with the boy's erection whenever he squeezed the base, the only stimulation he allowed being that of the glide of his cock against Akihito's prostate.

He continued in this manner for long minutes, until Akihito was mindless with lust, crying and begging uncontrollably, clawing at Asami's hands, squeezing his cock wantonly.

He held Akihito still as he thrust as deeply as possible one last time and finally emptied his seed inside, pinching the tip of the cock he held in his hand and feeling Akihito squeeze around him as he came a fourth time, sobbing his name.

Asami held still for a few moments, catching his breath, enjoying the feeling of his cum seeping out around his cock. Finally, he pulled out, watching his slick penis slide out with heavy-lidded eyes and feeling Akihito flinch. He turned him around and observed the beautiful boy with a deep sense of satisfaction, flushed and sweaty and bruised, cum smeared on his face and chest and leaking between his spread thighs, marks covering his entire body.

Asami smiled as he took Akihito's right hand and raised it to his lips, bestowing a small kiss on its back, enjoying the flush that spread across the photographer's cheeks, for a moment lulling him into a false sense of comfort.

His eyes turned predatory as he leaned forward suddenly, the tip of his nose almost touching Akihito's, and brought the small hand to rest on his slick erection. He watched with great amusement as golden eyes widened and filled with dread, hands twitching over the thick cock, the blond looking ready to attempt an escape.

"Ready for round two, Akihito?"

--

He took a long moment to admire the sight before him; slim hands bound tightly to the headboard with pink, silk bindings, torso stretched out and heaving, blush spreading across Akihito's face and chest, and the best part – small penis standing straight, twitching and leaking precum, bound by silk bindings in the form of a large ribbon bow, similar to the ones adorning his neck and ankles.

"_Beautiful_."

Asami rested within the cradle of the blond's spread legs, bony knees bent over his hips as he palmed his own cock. Slowly, he spread lotion onto his erection beneath the boy's weary gaze, the tip of his cock grazing the puckered hole teasingly, threateningly.

Akihito shook, eyes filled with fear and dread. The photographer had begged and pleaded, asking for reprieve for the rest of the night. He had been completely unable to walk, having been awoken in the limousine and carried to Asami's apartment in the middle of the night.

He had even put up an admirable fight. Of course, Asami had won, his bigger build and stronger grip leaving no room for Akihito to resist, and so he had found himself tied to this bed, Asami looking at him like a feast to be enjoyed.

"What should I do to you first, hmm? You look so delectable; I'm tempted to just fuck you right now."

But patience was a virtue, and Asami was definitely a patient man, much to Akihito's disdain. He slickened his fingers, raising Akihito's right knee onto his shoulder, and brought his hand between the blond's taut cheeks, finger teasing at the twitching, rosy hole.

He gently pushed a knuckle inside, intently watching his lover's face, the breathy moans and denials music to his ears. He slid his finger back out, pushing it in again until the second knuckle, repeating the process until the entire finger lay buried inside.

He crooked his finger and Akihito gasped, arching slightly off the bed. He then withdrew his finger, holding still and simply observing the boy for long minutes. Just as Akihito calmed down, breathing easing, his body going still, Asami shoved three fingers inside mercilessly, glad that the room was soundproof upon hearing his boy's tortured scream.

Akihito opened his eyes, about to beg and plead with Asami once more, but stopped short at the look on the other's face.

Asami smirked, enjoying the look of realization dawning in golden eyes.

"Ready, Akihito? This is going to be a long night..." and proceeded to slam his cock inside.

--

Asami turned them over suddenly, Akihito resting atop him, legs spread to either side of Asami's hips, bound hands resting above their heads. They were both covered in sweat, Asami's cock still inside and hardening once again.

Akihito gave an agonized moan, trying to lift himself off the broad chest and the reawakening erection, but found it a difficult task considering the bound state of his hands, and the slippery, cum-covered chest he was bracing himself on.

Asami's hands gripped his bruised hips and he looked up, eyes tearing as he was lifted and slammed back down, Asami's hips rising off the bed to meet him halfway, the impact brutal.

He didn't have enough voice left to scream.

"You know, you could control the penetration better if only you'd participate actively a bit more."

At Akihito's confused look, he elaborated, "**Ride me**."

Akihito felt his entire body blush, shuddering at the wicked smirk on Asami's face. Once again, he tried to brace his hands on Asami's chest, and once again, he found his hands slipping to the side.

"A bit too slippery, eh? It's your own fault, cumming so many times. You really should learn to control yourself, Akihito - that's just not manly..."

Akihito felt more tears of humiliation escaping his eyes, his body shaking and small sobs escaping. Asami sat up and wrapped him with strong, muscled arms, rocking him gently, mockingly, as though he was a child, until he calmed down slightly.

"Shh, it's ok, I don't mind. In fact, I rather enjoy it a great deal when you cum on my cock; your hole gets unbearably tight and you clutch my cock so deliciously."

Warm hands slid down, cupping his bottom and squeezing.

"Now then, how about some spanks?"

--

Akihito lay in a heap upon the bed, slowly awakening. He registered his surroundings groggily; ha was naked, sweat and semen sticking to every part of his body. He lay on a pillow, bottom raised in the air, cheeks throbbing heavily, pulsating from the pain.

It was dark out; he must have slept all day. Not surprising, considering what Asami had—

He blushed and shuddered, remembering the events from the previous night, the sounds he'd made echoing in his head, and the things they'd done- _kami-sama, he __**spanked**__ me and he– _

He stopped himself, unable to cope with it all. He tried to rise, but winced as every muscle in his body protested, sore beyond belief. Finally, he gave up and lay there, drifting in and out of sleep, occasionally crying out at a particularly embarrassing memory.

Vaguely, through the haze of sleep and pain, he registered a calloused hand gently running over his bottom, again and again, in a calming fashion. He snapped out of his gaze as the hands turned more demanding, spreading his cheeks wide apart.

"No, _**please**__, no!-_"

His words died suddenly as he felt a heated tongue laving him, licking tiny circles around the puckered opening, gently probing. His entire body shuddered as he registered the new, shocking, unexpected sensation, sudden pleasure coursing through his veins, his cock hardening so fast his head spun, leaving him scandalized.

Asami continued to hold him down, his tongue growing more aggressive and forcing itself inside. Just as he was about to cum, the older man stopped.

"Let's see just how many times I can make you cum like this, hmm?"

And he dove right back in.

--

_So embarrassing, just from having his tongue up my... and let's not forget the spanking and the begging and the silk and—well, __**everything**__! All those embarrassing things..._

Not to mention, he'd been bed-ridden for four entire days, unable to get up even to take a shower! Asami, of course, had enjoyed the experience greatly, offering to 'help' him by preparing a bath for the both of them.

Needless to say, he'd been fucked into the tiles and said bath had made walking even more of an impossibility. Finally, two days ago, Asami had had to leave suddenly on important business, giving him time to recuperate.

Really, staying in bed during the day was useless when the insatiable monster kept 'visiting' every night, further exasperating his condition.

He was prohibited from leaving the apartment, Asami's goon with the glasses keeping watch like a hound-dog, making escape impossible.

He limped about the room, contemplating whether or not he would be able to stand in a semblance of a normal fashion and cook something. Finally, he decided to have dinner sent up instead.

He opened the door to yell at the guard, and was met by the sight of Asami's face, a smirk playing upon his lips. His heart fell as a parcel was shoved into his hands, Asami gently pushing him back into the room and closing the door behind him with a soft _clack._

He tried the handle, unsurprised to find the door locked.

Akihito then went to sit gingerly on the bed, setting the parcel down and eyeing it wearily, Asami's words echoing in his head.

"_One hour. Be prepared."_

Slowly, he lifted lid of the box and peeled the wrapping aside, being met with silk. With dread, he lifted the garment and started at the see-through lingerie, the attached note landing softly on the bed.

"_White for innocence. Red for burning passion."_

He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

--

They held hands, fingers interlaced, as Akihito rode him gently, rising almost completely off the thick cock and sliding back down slowly. Every so often, he would raise his hips off the bed in a brutal thrust, enjoying the accompanying yelp and fresh tears every time. So far, three of his four thrusts had resulted in a string of pearly liquid being released atop his chest.

The boy was stunning, riding him in the beautiful garment. The negligee was white mesh, red silk adorning its contours, and a red, silken bow tying it together at Akihito's chest. His rosy nipples, hidden behind the mesh, occasionally peeked through, and the garment parted down his chest, baring his small erection to Asami's hungry eyes.

The stockings tickled where they rubbed against him, Akihito's legs spread to either side of him. And the rosy blush spread across his face, neck, and chest complimented the outfit perfectly. Asami had never seen a sight more beautiful as his Akihito riding him in that flimsy outfit.

The younger boy was reaching his limit, his hands clasping Asami's fingers in a death grip, legs shaking as they propelled him up and down, eyes closed and head drooping back.

"You look beautiful, Akihito . So sexy, so arousing. Can you feel it inside you? What you do to me? How hard I am for you?"

Akihito whimpered, raising his head, eyes darting back and forth from Asami's intense gaze to the wall behind his head, unable to speak.

Asami squeezed the small hands and thrust up lightly, meeting Akihito's bottom halfway on his downward stroke, taking control and bringing their hips down gently, all the while holding Akihito 's gaze.

"Tell me, Akihito . Tell me how it feels."

"... I just- I feel... so... so full- and it's... it's so... so hot and so hard... and... and so _thick_, and, I feel like I'm being split in half- and it's so wet inside and it's running out and dripping out, and, and, and- it _hurts_ and it's so- so _embarrassing_, and I don't- I can't take any more, and I wanna cum, oh please, _**please**__, I wanna cum! _Asami-Asami, please, _Asami!-_"

His voice caught, hips rising and falling frantically, entire body shaking. Asami released one of his hands and brought it to the leaking erection in front of him. Akihito suddenly went still mid-stroke, body trembling, waiting with baited breath for Asami's touch, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared the older man, chanting _pleasepleaseplease_ under his breath.

He flicked the tip of the penis and smirked as Akihito screamed, his seed shooting onto Asami's chest once again. He caught onto his sides and held him up, holding him through the convulsions until he calmed and met Asami's eyes once more.

"Now then, since you've had your fun, how about we take care of me, hmm? After all, it doesn't seem very fair that you've cum over four times and I have yet to reach orgasm, now does it, Akihito."

Akihito looked at him with trepidation, trembling at the thought of more, not having fully recovered from the aftershocks of his latest orgasm, "... what should... I do?"

"Well, I really enjoyed watching you ride me tonight. So let's just work with that, shall we. Why don't you simply turn around and ride me, and let me properly enjoy the sight of my cock sliding in and out of your tight, smooth ass..."

Akihito shuddered and turned tomato-red. He slowly rose up on his knees, taking a deep, calming breath as he slowly turned around and was faced with the thick, dripping erection.

_It's gonna be a long, painful night..._

--

He yelped and shook as another blow landed on his bottom, doing his best to not lose his pace.

"_The sooner you make me cum, the sooner I'll take my cock out and we can take a break."_

He cursed Asami's incredible stamina in his head, unable to stop himself from begging and trembling, barely able to rise up and down on the thick cock, his legs becoming increasingly weak. The spanks on his bottom didn't help either.

_He'd even oiled his buttocks, the bastard, to help him "better appreciate the sensation of a well-timed spank."_

"Focus Akihito. At this point, I don't think you'll ever make me cum... Or is that what you want, I wonder? To have my cock buried deep inside, forever..."

He froze at Asami's voice, fresh tears escaping, unable to understand the shudder of pleasure that ran down his spine at the thought...

Another harsh spank on his oiled bottom brought him out of his reverie, and he arched, his seed shooting onto the bed in front of him, a sudden ringing in his ears as he finally blacked-out, unable to bear it any longer.

--

He woke to the musky scent of sex permeating the air, a strong arm beneath his head acting as a pillow. Another arm was wrapped tightly about his waist, a leg resting between his own intimately, and he could feel soft breathing on his neck. He became acutely aware of the throbbing erection resting at the crevice of his bottom, the tip touching the small of his back.

He stayed very still and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep quickly, hoping that if Asami woke to find him still sleeping, he would leave him be.

Akihito, however, had never been a lucky person.

He felt the bed shift as Asami disentangled himself slowly, pulling away, his weight not leaving the bed. He held his breath as the minutes ticked by, beginning to believe that the older man had fallen asleep.

Just as he made to get up, however, a strong hand dove beneath the covers and his side to pull him against a broad chest, another hand bringing a lubed erection to rest against his entrance.

Before he had time to voice his protest, the blood-heavy cock was shoving inside mercilessly. Asami paused long enough to tie his hands to the headboard and put his right leg over Asami's right leg, raising both and effectively trapping him, opening him up and rendering him completely immobile.

As Asami began to thrust – pulling out slowly, inch by agonizing inch, and slamming back inside with a force that made his teeth rattle – he became aware of the torn stockings he still wore, seeing the negligee lying in a soiled heap at the foot of the bed.

A strong hand gripped his erection, thumb and forefinger playing with the tip, running over his slit again and again, avoiding any contact with the rest of his shaft. He keened in frustration, unable to thrust against the palm as the strong hand around his waist forced him to stay still, only able to endure the forceful thrusts of the angry cock invading him.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you, Akihito, falling asleep before I was done fucking you. You're going to have to make up for it by spending the _entire_ day in bed with me. And lucky for you, it just so happens that I bought a number of toys and lingerie, so you can keep me entertained for a long time. Why don't I start by showing you one of my favourites."

And Asami proceeded to pull out a scaring looking vibrator from under the pillow.

--

His arms were sore, stretched above his head and still tied to the headboard. He lay on his face and knees, bottom raised high into the air, legs spread wantonly to accommodate the bulk of the man lying between them.

He couldn't decide what was worse, the position of utter submission, the blindfold and bindings, the harsh spanks reigning down on his bottom, or the merciless cock that had been ploughing him for the better part of an hour with no signs of stopping.

His every muscle screamed in pain, sore beyond belief. His mouth was dry, and his entire body was covered in sweat and cum. And despite all that, his attention was focused on the cockring preventing his release, and on finding a way to _get it off!_

"_If you want to cum, Akihito, you need to find the right words. Persuade me. Tell me what I want to hear."_

But what? What were the magic words? How could he be expected to speak, when he couldn't even think, couldn't focus on anything but the thick shaft torturing his insides, bringing him so much pain and pleasure. He shuddered as another spank landed on his ass, the loud **smack** echoing in his ears, his erection twitching.

"Asami! I-"

* * *

And what poor Akihito said, I guess we'll never know...

Seriously, I didn't know where to end, and I was getting pretty tired of writing this, so I kind of just stopped here. Hope it's not too abrupt...

Thank you for reading!!

I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think! Concrit is very welcome, especially considering this was my first lemon. Was it too crude? Too OOC? Too repetitive?


End file.
